Ron le sportif!
by KoShA
Summary: OS Par une belle journée d'hiver, Ron se découvre un amour inconditionnel pour les conifères... Et tout ça, c'est la faute d'Hermione, bien entendu! HGRW


Un One-shot mettant en vedette Ron et Hermione! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture! ;)

Quelle idée! Quelle idée il avait eu d'accepter son invitation! Tu n'es qu'un abrutit Weasley, ne cessait de se répéter le rouquin. Il se remémorait son erreur…

_Elle était là, devant lui, à attendre la réponse à sa question. Lui était pourtant toujours muet. Avait-il bien entendu? Elle l'invitait lui? Il devait rêver…_

_- Ron?_

_- Oui, oui... Je… Je veux bien._

_Son sourire… Il adorait la voir sourire et cette fois, il en était sûr, elle ne souriait que pour lui!_

Voilà ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter. C'était automatique. À chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait à proximité de lui, le jeune sorcier ne pouvait penser convenablement. C'était pour cette raison toute simple qu'il se retrouvait présentement dans cette situation plus que ridicule! Elle avait un de ces pouvoirs sur lui que, parfois, ça l'effrayait. Il aurait préféré ne pas perdre tous ses moyens en sa présence… Mais, actuellement, ce n'était pas le moment de se remettre en question, il devait se concentrer. Mais, peu importe ce qu'il tentait de faire, une seule pensée s'imposait à son esprit : tout ça, c'était sa faute à elle! Et puis tout à coup, bang! Plus rien…

Non, il n'allait tout de même pas… Non, il ne fallait pas… Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu… Comment est-ce que ça avait pu déraper à ce point? Et puis, sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, bang, de plein fouet! Elle le rejoignit le plus vite possible.

- Ron, ça va?

- Humm… Mione?

Mione? Il ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça avant…

- Ron, rien de cassé?

- Je… je suis toujours vivant?

- Oui Ronald, tu es toujours vivant.

- J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes vient de me passer sur le corps…

- C'est normal. Tu viens de percuter un arbre Ron. Le ski n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement.

- Peut-être pas! Peut-être pas! Mais tu rigoles, j'ai failli y laisser ma peau oui!

Ce qu'il pouvait l'exaspérer lorsqu'il exagérait comme ça! Non, mais! Oui, il venait de foncer dans un arbre, mais il ne fallait pas dramatiser non plus!

De la voir là, debout devant lui, alors qu'il se trouvait par terre dans la neige lui donnait encore plus l'impression d'être un parfait idiot… Il n'aurait pas dû accepter aussi vite sans même demander ce que c'était que ce sport moldu… Mais quand elle lui avait proposé de venir passer les vacances de Noël avec elle, il ne s'était pas soucié le moins du monde de ce qu'il avait cru n'être, au départ, qu'un détail… Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot lorsqu'elle était dans les parages!

Pourtant, il avait cru au début qu'ils allaient passer un bon moment tous les deux. Oui, lorsqu'il avait dû accrocher ses longues planches à ses pieds il avait eu quelques doutes… Mais ils avaient fondu comme neige au soleil dans ce qu'Hermione appelait le repeute-mente ou quelque chose du genre. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du rouquin à ce souvenir.

_Elle avait le vertige, il le savait depuis belle lurette. La voir si vulnérable l'avait attendri. Pour la rassurer, il lui avait pris la main. L'expression de frayeur sur le visage de son amie s'était alors considérablement radoucie et elle lui avait fait un de ses sourires dont elle seule avait le secret._

Mais, non… Il avait fallu que la situation dégénère. Il avait fallu qu'il descende la montagne sur ces… drôles de trucs longs! Et voilà! Il avait foncé direct dans un sapin…

- Allez, debout! On doit descendre maintenant!

- Non, mais tu rigoles! Je ne bouge pas d'ici avec ça d'accroché aux pieds moi!

- Ne fais pas l'enfant Ron! On ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment. Il fait froid. Allez! Debout!

- Moi, faire l'enfant! Faire l'enfant! Je ne suis pas immature, je ne tiens pas à me tuer, c'est tout!

Le Griffondor avait sa fierté et il faut le dire, elle avait été passablement ébranlée lorsqu'il était allé embrasser le conifère, alors une autre humiliation publique, non merci!

Elle l'avait encore eu! C'était officiel, elle était capable de lui faire faire n'importe quoi! Un vrai pion!

- Allez, laisse-toi glisser comme je te l'ai montré. Viens me rejoindre.

Ron hésitait encore. Cela avait l'air si facile quand c'était elle qui le faisait, mais quelque chose lui disait que sa deuxième expérience serait également un fiasco…

- Je ne suis pas certain Hermione…

Elle lui sourit. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle!

- Tu vas y arriver Ron. J'ai confiance en toi.

C'était incroyable l'effet que la jeune femme avait sur lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait déjà avancé vers elle. C'est lorsqu'il se sentit attiré affreusement vite vers le bas de la pente que Ron se mit à paniquer. Il avait déjà perdu le contrôle et glissait à une vitesse ahurissante vers la demoiselle qui lui avait volé son cœur.

- Hermione, attention!

Trop tard. Il était officiellement un parfait idiot. Ce crétin de sorcier venait de heurter de plein fouet la jeune femme et s'était, de ce fait, étalé de tout son long sur elle. Il l'entendit gémir et sentit qu'elle tentait de se dégager, en vain. Il souleva alors sa tête qui était, quelques secondes plus tôt, nichée dans le cou d'Hermione. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils ne purent s'empêcher de retenir leur souffle. Jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés aussi près l'un de l'autre et avaient, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, évité les contacts physiques, sûrement dans le but de cacher leur attirance réciproque.

Humm… C'était douloureux, elle avait l'impression qu'un train lui avait passé sur le corps. Elle commença à étouffer et voulut s'extirper de là très rapidement. Malheureusement pour elle, Ron avait une carrure assez imposante. Lorsqu'elle vit cependant son regard se poser sur elle, elle oublia instantanément le poids de son ami. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de si près et aurait voulu se perdre des heures durant dans l'océan de ses yeux. Son odeur l'enivrait. En fait, tout Ron l'enivrait. La sorcière avança sa tête vers le visage du rouquin. Le souffle chaud du jeune homme chatouillait sa peau et devint une apaisante caresse. La sensation était si exaltante que la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Le jeune Weasley ne mit que peu de temps avant de succomber à la tentation des lèvres douces de la brunette et sella les siennes à celle d'Hermione avec amour. Ils se séparèrent après un instant magique.

- Hermione? murmura le jeune homme.

Au son de la voix rauque du sorcier, elle ouvrit les yeux. Il était magnifique, juste à quelques centimètres de son visage, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Oui?

- On revient faire de ce truc moldu quand tu veux…

FINI! J'espère que vous avez apprécié… loll tk moi, jme suis encore une fois bien amusé, un peu aux dépens de notre rouquin, mais bon… :P

Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenues! 

KoShA


End file.
